


Making Up is Hard to Do

by I_llbedammned



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn and The Joker have a lover's quarrel and The Joker tries to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up is Hard to Do

"What do you want?" Harley asked with an angry glare as she opened the door to her apartment. Her arms were crossed over a black half T-shirt and a large chef's knife was in her hand. She apparently had been in the middle of cooking dinner when the knock sounded on her door as tomatoes dripped to the floor.

The Joker stood in front of her with an apologetic grin that didn't quite reach to his eyes and his hands behind his back. "I came to apologize."

Judging from her look she did not seem convinced. The Joker pulled out his hands, with a tub of ice cream in his hands. "I brought ice cream?"

"Chocolate?"

"But of course. Your favorite."

She took the proverbial olive branch in her hands, opening the lid slowly. To her surprise there actually was ice cream under the lid, not just a bomb in an ice cream tub. She stuck a finger in it and tasted it, finding no poison inside. "What's the catch?" Her words cut deep, almost as deep as the chef's knife that was in her hands would cut The Joker if he didn't play this out correctly.

"Honey. Love shank. Do I need a catch to give sweets to the sweet? Can’t I just give you a gift?"

"Don't you honey me Mistah Jay! You tried to kill me!" Her hands lashed out angrily, brandishing the chef's knife freely about an inch from his nose.

The Joker uncomfortably shifted his tie around his neck but didn’t back down. He moved the knife to the side gently with a gloved hand. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke. You know, ha, ha?" 

The knife made a slashing motion towards his face and he quickly dodged backwards. Only a small bit of blood welled up along the bridge of his nose.

The words poured out of his mouth quickly. "Think about it: One explosion and then the bits of the cars would rain down on everybody. There would be mass chaos, panic. I knew you would get out of it, cookie. I figured we'd laugh about it together and have a picnic on the burning wreckage."

Harley's gestures softened, "That DOES sound like a lot of fun." She lowered the knife a tad. "Do you think there'd be a lot of casualties?"

"Oh tons of them. Screaming everywhere. And you know what?"

“What?”

“We can still make it happen. What do you say, you and me together raising hell in this city one more time?”

She grinned a little, "Oh puddin', you really know me too well!" She looped her arms around his neck. “Come on in and have dinner!” She skipped her way inside, ice cream swaying in her hand. The Joker followed in suit, a small sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. He pressed a button and disarmed the bomb in the apartment next door before he went in to enjoy his make-up dinner.


End file.
